We're In Invader Zim?
by nightlockberries
Summary: Yes, this is a Trapped-In-IZ fanfic.BUt, my OC's must battle aliens not Irkens avoid stupid school-mates, and figure ot how to get home.
1. Chapter 1

"We're riding on a bus, riding on a bus, riding on bus for a really long time. Without any parents, without any parents, without any parents for a really long time." I sing, bouncing in the seat of the Greyhound bus.

"Bella, no offense, but stop signing." My friend Tim says from across the aisle.

"I thought her singing was rather lovely." My other friend Morgan says, pulling a fake British accent.

"But it's just so cool that we're going to New York to stay with Morgan's uncle, without our parents. We're like that kid show, Max and Ruby, except there are two girls, and we're not rabbits, and…" I trail off mid-sentence. Tim rolls his eyes, and Morgan grabs my bag suddenly, rifling through it. "Hey!"

She pulls out a pillow, my GIR shaped pillow. "I gots me a GIR unit!"

Tim looks offended. "I thought I was GIR." It's true. My friend Tim does a perfect GIR voice, and he's pretty strange, so we call him the human-GIR.

"If you get GIR, than I get the whole show." I pull out my laptop, click on iTunes, and decide on an episode. I had bought the whole series on iTunes just days before. I move the cursor on the link for 'Walk of Doom'.

"I can't see." Tim whines. I shift the laptop, and he makes an overly happy face. "Yay!" We end up watching every episode ever, before we realize it's been _13.5_ _hours_, and everyone else is asleep.

"What just happened?" We all say, and I shout out,

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

"We should have been there hours ago." Morgan looks worried.

"Yea. Umm… what do we do?" I ask. The bus jerks to a stop, and passengers start waking up and mumbling. The doors open, and we grab our bags, and step off the bus. "Alright. Lets walk around, find out where we are, and figure out how to get home." I plan.

"That sounds good." Tim says. We walk around for a little bit, when I realize something.

"You guys look… different."

"Different how?" Morgan asks.

"Like… it looks like we're in a cartoon." We all look around and at ourselves, and realize that we do in fact look like people in a cartoon.

"We're all scrunched up." Morgan says. We look at her questioningly. "Like, small. And our eyes-"She points to me and her "Are really sparkly."

"We look like people in Invader Zim." Tim notes.

"That is so cool, but really weird." I scratch my cartoon-ish head. "Let's find some where to stay." We walk down a random street, when we come across a bright green house with lawn gnomes and a big banner proclaiming, 'I HEART EARTH.'.

"Holy" I mutter.

"Could it be?" Morgan wonders. Tim grabs a rock and tosses it into the yard. A lawn gnome shoots a laser at it, and I let out a fangirl squeal.

"Its Zim's house." I breathe in amazement. I give another squeal, and then run up to the door, somehow avoiding the lawn gnomes. I bang on the door, and a disgruntled Zim opens up the door.

"GIR, you know you're supposed to answer this." He looks at me. "What do you want, Earth Smelly?"

"HOLY CRAP!" I can't resist, so I pull him into a hug.

"AH! GET OFF OF ZIM!"

"Sorry, sorry." I set him down gently, but the little alien is fuming.

"How dare you touch the almighty Zim? I should use you as a test subject!" Morgan and Tim step forward, when a little green dog attaches itself to Tim's head.

"You got a squishy head!"

Tim beams. "Thank you!" I notice Morgan somehow picking up a lawn gnome and stuffing it in her bag. She shrugs at me.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Zim gives us his classic one-eye-narrowed face.

"Well, we're lost, and I was wondering if we could stay at your house for a little bit." I quickly explain. The alien thinks about it for a moment.

"Zim shall be gracious, and let you stay. But only one of you." Uh-oh. That's a problem.

"Who?" Morgan looks at me and Tim. Speaking of Tim, GIR is sniffing his head and yelling, "You're a taco!"

"How about we let Tim stay here, because GIR seems rather attached to him." I decide a plan in my mind.

"Okay…"Morgan says. "But where will we stay?"

"Don't worry, I have an idea." I whisper to her. She nods.

"Okay." Tim says. "How about I meet you at Krazy Taco for breakfast?" Morgan and I agree.

"Byyyyeeeee!" GIR waves, still attached to Tim's head. Right before Zim shuts the door, I snap a picture of the inside of his house on my phone. I turn to Morgan.

"Grab another lawn-gnome." I tell her. She stuffs another one in her backpack, still not setting anything off, and we walk down the street. "Alright, let's find Dib's house."


	2. Keef?

"Hello?" Dib opens the door, but this time I stop myself from screaming. Dib is so awesome.

"Hi!" Morgan says, well yells.

"Um… Hi?"

"I'm Bella!" I cut in.

"And I'm Morgan!"

"I'm Dib?"

"We're lost."

"We need a place to stay."

"Can we stay here?"

"You're new in town?" Dib asks. I have a feeling I know what's coming. We nod. "Have you ever met Zim? He lives on –"

"Yeah, we have."

"Do you know that he is an-"

"Alien?" Morgan and I ask. "Yes. And we have evidence. We'll give it to you if you let us stay with you for a while."

Dib considers it. "Well… okay, as long as you help me spy on Zim."

"That sounds fun!" I shout.

"Alright. What evidence do you have?" I show him the picture of Zim's base I took on my phone, and Morgan pulls out the extra lawn gnome. "Is that one of Zim's robot gnomes?"

"Yup." Morgan says.

"Not bad. Are your eyeballs swollen?" I'm confused for a moment, but then I realize what he means.

"No, but is there a way to get them swollen?"

"Maybe. But come inside, I'll find a room for you." Morgan and I follow him in, and we end up in the living room. The introduction of "Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery" blares from the T.V.

"Yay, I love this show!" I say, flopping onto the couch.

"Really? This is my favorite, too." Dib looks happy to have two friends, even if they're possible slightly insane. We all watch an episode about vampire doughnuts. "Sometimes, I think people just make things up." Dib says about the episodes.

Morgan finishes a juice box that she most likely got from my bag. "I know. They put a bad name to the paranormal." I nod solemnly.

"It's starting to get late. Let's find a room for you. Maybe you could stay with Gaz." Dib says, standing up. Morgan and I exchange a look. We have a feeling Gaz would not like us staying with her.

Sure enough, just a minute later we later we hear Gaz yell "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" And I door slam. I have to stifle a giggle. Dib comes down stairs.

"Maybe you could stay in the living room. Sorry but it's the best I can do."

I shake my head. "We'll be okay. Because I have an AIR MATTRESS!" I say, pulling the deflated fabric from my bag.

"Yay! The world is saved!" Morgan yells dramatically. I open up the plastic tab and start to blow into it.

"Uh, Bella, it comes with a pump." Dib stares. I hold up a finger.

Ten minutes later, I'm lying on the floor, pounding the ground. "I give up. Mouth, you have failed me! Why, mouth, why!" I yell, almost blue in the face. "Get me the pump." Morgan runs over with the pump, and I start pumping air into the mattress. We all sit down and watch another episode of Mysterious Mysteries (Demonic Spoons), and Dib goes up to his room. Morgan and I have a whispered conversation.

"Can you believe this?" I say in a hushed voice. She shakes her head.

"It's too awesome!" We chat for a couple minutes, and finally settle down. I have a dream about making giant cupcakes. I was just putting the glitter flavored icing on, when I heard someone creep downstairs.

"Could they be? They seem to want to expose Zim as much as I do, but still, they're… weird." Ah. So Dib thinks Morgan and I are aliens. And of course, he's talking to himself. "Well, they sleep, unlike Zim, so they're not whatever Zim is." He continued. I give a fake snore, and bite my cheek to keep from laughing. "Yeah. Maybe they're not aliens."

The next morning, Dib shows us the way to Krazy Taco. We get there before Tim, so we order. I get a Cherry Poop and nachos, and Morgan gets Salty Lemonade and a burrito. Finally, Tim arrives, followed by a squealing Gir. We wave them over, and Gir jumps up onto my lap. Tim goes up to get his order, and an employee comes up to us.

"Excuse me, no dogs allowed." He says in a high-pitched voice.

"But, um, this is her Seeing Eye dog!" Morgan says, pointing to me.

"Yeah!" Tim adds, just sitting down.

I jump in. "Would you like me to file a lawsuit?"

The worker shakes his head. "N-No, of course not. So sorry." He leaves, and we go back too eating, and slipping Gir bits of food.

"So." Morgan says. "We should enroll in skool." I clap, and Tim looks annoyed.

"We just got out of school!" He protests.

"Yeah, but this is _skool._ With Zim, and Dib, and Paunchy, Drinker of Hate, Aki, Brian, Melvin, Chunk, Torque, Zita, the Letter M…" I list the members of Mrs. Bitters' class. Me and Morgan give each other a Look and say in a creepy voice…

"And Keef!" Tim looks at us weird.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How about we go now?" We all agree, and head to the skool, Morgan giving Gir a piggy back ride.

"I did it!" I shout, my hand feeling like it was about to die. I had just finished writing the 5,000 word essay on the importance of skool spirit, which you had to write to be accepted into school.

"How?" Tim says. "I'm only at 4,000."

"First of all, don't use contractions. Like, write 'they are', instead of 'they're" I help.

""Ten words to go!" Morgan suddenly shouts. I give her an exaggerated thumb up. After about 20 minutes, everyone is finished, and we give in the essays. The lady tells us to come tomorrow at seven, and she would tell us where to go from there. We go outside and retrieve Gir from the tallest branch of the tree outside the skool. We got him to promise to stay in the tree by offering him a chocolate bar. I reluctantly give him my Godiva bar.

"Yay!" Gir does a happy dance and starts to messily eat. I groan and look away.

"My poor chocolate! Why?!" I shout, beating the grass dramatically.

"Hi there! Is that Zim's dog?" A voice I somewhat recognize calls out. I look over slowly to find a short kid with a mass of red hair plopped on his head and bright green eyes. Morgan and I grin creepily.

"Yeah, we're walking it for him." I say. Gir "MEOW"'s.

"You're friends with Zim? That's so cool! MY name's Keef."

"I'm Morgan, that's Bella, and he's Tim." Morgan introduces us.

"Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime!" Keef smiles.

"Uh, maybe." I say, beginning to get a tiny bit scared.

"Okay, see you around!" He walks off.

"Whoa." Morgan slumps down onto the grass. "That went better than expected."

"Yup." I say. Gir makes some sort of meowing and monkey noise. We say goodbyes and part ways, Gir bouncing happily behind Tim. I turn to Morgan. "Back to Dib's? Wow, never thought I'd be saying that." I give a small squeal. She nods.

"I know. How'd this even happen?"

I shrug. "Who knows? Maybe Dumbledore and Gandalf worked together to make a magical portal."

"Maybe."

"We're back!" I call through the door. Dib looked up from his laptop, and Gaz gave an irritated eye twitch, not looking up from the GS2.

"How'd it go?" Dib asks, typing nimbly on his laptop.

"We go tomorrow. Maybe we'll get in the same class." I say, plopping myself on the arm of the couch. Morgan sits down on the other side of Dib. I take a peek at the screen of Dib's laptop. Zim's kitchen is in view, Zim sitting at the head, Tim sitting on side. Gir sits on top of the table, drinking a Suck Monkey and playing with his dog-costume-foot-nubs.

"Hey, it's Tim!" I call out without thinking.

"You know him?" Dib asks suspiciously, Morgan giving me a wide-eyed death glare from behind him.

"Yeah. He stayed at Zim's house to do some research. We're part of a paranormal investigation group." I lie quickly.

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" Dib folds his arms against his chest.

"Uh… Tobuscus Waffles!" I blurt out the first thing that pops into my mind. "It's supposed to sound like that, so people will be thrown off!" I'm happy with my answer.

"Okay and how many people are in this group?" He asks, still unbelieving.

"Seven, including us." I say. "We have code names too. For example, I'm Lucille the Super Platypus, Morgan is Princess Fifi Sparkle Muffin the Glitter Siren, and Tim is Hank the Nyan Skeleton Shark." I use nick-names we had given ourselves a few weeks earlier. We sit in silence until we hear Zim having an outburst. I look towards the screen to see Zim pointing at Tim.

"Your silence infuriates me! How can an Earth Smelly remain still for so long?" Tim pays no attention. "Speak! The almighty Zim commands you!" Finally, Tim looks up, removing an ear bud from his ear. The sound of Cage the Elephant's 'In One Ear' spills out from it.

"Did you say something?" He asks.

"Augh!" Zim yells.

"What?" Tim says, looking confused.

"Turn off that horrible noise machine!" Zim yells.

"You don't like Cage the Elephant?" Tim asks, with a slight eye twitch. Zim shakes his head, yelling about stupid human technology.

"Tim does care about his music." I say. Dib turns to me.

"Where's Cage the Elephant from? I've never heard of them."

"Iceland!" Morgan says, even though they're from America. "We all love Icelandic music." Dib gives us an 'Okay then' look, and we turn back to the screen. We see Tim pull out a water bottle from his back-pack. He uncaps it and jerks the bottle forward so that some of the water flies out onto Zim's skin. As Zim runs around in utter panic/pain, I can't help but laugh hysterically, and neither can Morgan. Tim calmly screws the cap back on the bottle and tucks it into his bag.

Zim shrieks insults at him as he puts the ear bud back in his ear. We all jump when Gir suddenly screams

"Where's my piggy?!" and runs out the door. Zim looks on, and turns back to Tim.

"Get out! Get out of Zim's house and never come back!" He yells.

I look at Morgan. "Uh-oh." Gir chooses this time to come back, holding a squealing pig that is dripping mud everywhere. Zim makes a disgusted face, his contacts almost falling off.

"Gir, get that filth out of the house!" Gir looks like he's about to cry, but before he does, he suddenly changes emotions.

"Nope!" He smiles. "Let's go!" He grabs Tim's hand with one hand, and has the pig tucked under his other arm. He jumps into the air as his legs turn to rockets, and blasts them to an un-known location. Zim stomps off, yelling about stupid earth insect and annoying robots.

Dib shuts the laptop. "Well then." We jump a little as my cell-phone shouts out AWOLNATION's 'People'.

"I don't recognize the number." I say, reading the screen, as my phone sings, 'People, people, have you heard the good news...'

"Answer it anyway." Morgan says. "If it's a company, just say weird things in a bad accent."

"Okay." I hold the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hiya buddy! It's Keef, from school. Remember me?" Oh no.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you find my phone number?" I ask.

"Who is it?" Morgan asks. I shush her, but put the phone on speaker.

Keef is in the middle of a sentence. "We could play it, I just got it yesterday! How does today sound? Or maybe right now!"

"Uh, sorry Keef, but I'm busy today. I'll see you in skool, though."

"Okay, I-"Before he can finish, I hang up the phone.

"That was weird." I say.

"Was that Keef?" Dib asks. I nod. "You'd better watch out for him, he's a bit obsessive."

"Okay then…" I pretend I don't know about Keef. Just then, my phone starts ringing again. "It's Keef." I hang up the phone. There's a knock at the door. I stand. "I'll get it?" I look through the peep-hole. "It's Keef." Okay, know it's just getting disturbing. I lock the door, even the chain lock at the top. I hear Morgan gasp and Dib make a confused Dib-ish sound. I turn around, and standing in front of the T.V. is Keef.


End file.
